Assassin (Mata Hari)
Summary Assassin is an Assassin-class Servant Ritsuka Fujimaru can summon in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. Assassin's True Name is Mata Hari, a Dutch spy who entranced officers with her bewitching dances, she extracted information for both Germany and France during World War I. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Assassin, Mata Hari, Margaretha Geertruida "Margreet" MacLeod Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: 41 at the time of her death Classification: Assassin-class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Perception Manipulation and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Wall level (Mata Hari is considered an extremely sub-par Servant who isn't suited for the battlefield, having never participated in conflict herself and is so weak that she doubts that her wish will ever be granted. However, even the weakest Servants are ten times stronger than the finest athletes and can crush human skulls with their fingertips like eggshells) Speed: Superhuman (Mata Hari is not a viable combat Servant, but as a Servant she should be ten times faster than the finest athlete) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (As a Servant, Mata Hari should be ten times stronger than the finest athlete) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Is a pathetically weak Servant, but even Servants the size of children are tougher than steel beams) Stamina: Unknown (Never participates in combat, preferring to bewitch her foes instead) Range: Standard melee range normally, Several dozen meters with her Noble Phantasm Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Mata Hari is an experienced dancer and courtesan who was once called the most desirable woman in France. Bewitching men and women on stage and in bed, she was able to pry even tightly guarded secrets from the lips of high-ranking officials with her gentle touch. However, in combat, Mata Hari is woefully lacking, as she would never survive for long in a traditional Holy Grail War, a fact she bemoans as she knows that it is highly improbable for her to ever see her wish granted. Weaknesses: Mata Hari has no actually combat experience or training and will quickly fall if pitted against anyone immune to her wiles Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Mata_Hari_Noble_Phantasm.gif|Its activation Mata_Hari_NP_Arcade.gif|''Arcade ver.'' Mata Hari: The Girl Who Has Sunny Eyes: The crystallization of Mata Hari herself as a Noble Phantasm, she performs one of her signature dances while spreading her pheromones all around, forcibly numbing the thoughts of those in range. This Noble Phantasm will instantly entrance civilians and magi, but it will even affect Servants without skills that provide resistance to attacks on the mind or complete insanity through Mad Enhancement. Upon completion, the affected targets become Mata Hari's puppets, doing whatever she asks of them. The effects of this Noble Phantasm last until the next sunrise and no trace of its application is left after it wears off. As a result, it can be used repeatedly against the same target(s). Furthermore, anyone who succumbs to it will be more likely to fall under its sway again should Mata Hari use this Noble Phantasm once more. Class Skill * Presence Concealment: The signature skill of the Assassin class, it erases one's presence from prying eyes, making it nearly impossible to detect the user until they move to attack. However, Mata Hari has lost the use of this skill due to her Espionage skill. Personal Skills * Double Cross: A personal skill of Mata Hari's whose canonical effects are unknown. * Espionage: Having not acted as a proper Assassin in life, Mata Hari does not possess Presence Concealment. Instead, her seductive ways prevent her from being registered as hostile until the moment she decides to attack. She will instead be mistaken for a friendly neighbor, a harmless pebble, or one's most beloved person. * Pheromone: The ability to secrete or emit a substance that has an affect on those of the same race. Mata Hari's smell is able to dissolve the wariness of men and women alike, allowing her to infiltrate heavily guarded compounds without arousing hostility for as long as she watches her words carefully. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Anri Sonohara (Durarara!!) Anri's Profile (Both had one week of preparation and were bloodlusted) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Servants Category:Spirits Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Soul Users Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Telepaths Category:Possession Users Category:Perception Users